Moby Dick in Space
by Smarty 94
Summary: Ben, Kai, Sonic, Randy, Theresa, Rayman, Globox, Iago, Abu, Hiro, GoGo, Baymax, Leo, Rook Shar, and CatDog head to Mobius to stop an Incursian invasion, but get side tracked by a space whale that GoGo becomes obsessed with killing. Meanwhile; Nega Dragon holds auditions for new recruits for his evil organization.
1. Incursian Invasion

On Mobius; lots of Incursians were attacking the place.

"This planet shall be ours." said an Incursian.

"For Attea." said another Incursian.

At Bill's farm; the mobian was hiding in his barn with some type of missile.

He pushed a record button on it.

"Incursians are invading Mobius, taking heavy fire, requesting help immediately." said Bill.

He pushed the stop button and the missile flew off into space.

Phoenix came was shocked.

"Think they will get it honey?" Phoenix asked.

"Hopefully if it isn't diverted off its course." Said Bill.

The two left the barn and pulled out swords before charging at of the Incursians.

They got ready to slash at one of the Incursians when the scene quickly changed to a ninja sword slashing a log in half.

We zoom out to see Leo was cutting lots of fire wood and placed the sword back in its sheath before grabbing the wood and taking it to the beach close to Sonic's shack on Bygone Island.

Leo sniffed the air.

"Glad Sonic invited us to his Bygone Island home." Said Leo.

He put the wood down in a pile and grabbed some twigs before rubbing them together and making fire.

The turtle saw a little bit of fire and blew on it, making the fire bigger.

Leo smiled.

Rook Shar came and saw the fire.

"All those months on April's family farm and ninja training have been of good use to you." Said Rook Shar.

"Yep." Said Leo.

He went to a lawn chair and sat down on it.

"Never thought I'd say this, but Bygone Island is the perfect place for a vacation." Said Leo.

Rook Shar smiled.

"Same here. I am glad that the others are enjoying it in their own way." Said Rook Shar.

With Iago and Abu; Iago was flying around while holding Abu who was holding a metal detector and going around the beach.

"Come on you stupid monkey, don't you know how to use a metal detector?" said Iago.

Abu said some stuff in his monkey language.

Iago is mad.

"HEY I SAID WE SPLIT IT 50/50!" He shouted. "You may be a pain but your still my best friend."

They then heard a beeping sound.

Iago smiled.

"Jackpot." Said Iago.

Abu let go of the metal detector and he and Iago started digging in the spot and saw a nail.

Iago groaned.

"Not another nail. At this rate, we'll have enough nails to open up a Home Depot and hire only Mexican's to do all the work." Said Iago.

Abu sighed.

Deep in a jungle; a blue and yellow blur ran through the jungle.

The blurs started to approach Mount Safety and the red flag that was on top of it, but they both touched the flag and the blurs revealed to be Sonic and GoGo in her super suit.

"WIN!" they both said at once.

The two looked at each other.

"Great, still the same amount of speed." Said GoGo.

"That's because I'm not using a suit that was made by a fourteen year old going to college." Said Sonic, "My eight year old best friend graduated from college."

GoGo is mad.

"Leave my boyfriend out of this." She said.

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" said Sonic.

He ran off.

"Race you to the shack." Said Sonic.

GoGo groaned before running off as well.

With CatDog and Baymax; they were watching Hiro who was in red swim shorts and on a black surfboard trying to surf.

"Anytime now!" yelled Dog.

"There's hardly a wave out here!" yelled Hiro.

"He'll be wiped out by the wave." Said Cat.

Baymax became confused.

"What wave?" said Baymax.

Cat pointed to an upcoming wave from behind Hiro.

"That one. Five, four, three, two, one." Said Cat.

He made an X on the sand as the wave appeared behind Hiro and wiped him off the board before he slid to the X Cat made.

Sonic and GoGo returned and saw everything.

"How he graduated from high school when he was thirteen is quite a surprise." Said Sonic.

GoGo smiled and went to Hiro.

"How's surfing?" said GoGo.

"Harder than I thought." Said Hiro.

"Take a look at Ray and Globox." Said Sonic.

He motioned to Rayman and Globox who were surfing perfectly.

Hiro groaned.

"Beginners luck." Said Hiro.

"A hundred years of sleep, and they manage to learn lots of stuff." Said Sonic.

Rayman and Globox returned to the shore.

"Radical dude." Said Globox.

Rayman laughed before approaching GoGo.

"So, were you impressed by my surfing or were you impressed with my surfing?" Rayman said flirtatiously.

GoGo pushed Rayman away.

"In your dreams." Said GoGo.

Everyone laughed.

Rayman aimed his hair at Hiro and made like a helicopter and blew him in the water.

"Still got it." Said Rayman.

Randy and Theresa both appeared punched Raymans head in the water and a shark ate it.

"You do realize that was his only head right?" said Globox.

Randy and Theresa smiled.

"We know." Said Randy.

The shark returned to the surface and was cut up by Rayman's helicopter hair and turned into sushi.

The head returned to its place.

"This is the best hair due I've ever had. Better then Tyler James's from Dog with a Blog." Said Rayman.

Later; nighttime had fallen and the group, as well as Ben and Kai were around a campfire as Sonic was telling a story.

"So there I was, in the Plumber base in my Darkspine form giving Erazor Djinn what for. Then when I weakened him, I destroyed his lamp and-"Sonic said before being interrupted by Hiro.

"That the best story you got? There is no way you could have killed a genie." Said Hiro.

"It's true." Sonic said.

"I can vouch for that." Said Ben.

"Same here." Said Kai.

"We all saw it happen." Said Leo.

Hiro sighed.

"I just find it hard to believe that a genie can be killed." Said Hiro.

"Try melting a lamp." Said Sonic.

"You know what I find very hard to believe?" said Globox.

Everyone became confused.

"What?" said Rook Shar.

"That there's a shooting star about to knock Rayman's head off." Said Globox.

Rayman became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Rayman.

The same missile hit Rayman's head and crashed into the ground, also burying Rayman's head.

Everyone became shocked.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Sonic.

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Dog shouted

Leo went over to the missile and pulled it out of the ground and put his hand down the hole and pulled Rayman's head out.

"Seriously?" Ray Head asked.

Leo placed the head back in it's place.

"What is this thing?" said Leo.

Everyone saw the missile.

"Seems like a missile." Said Ben.

Rayman saw the play button on the missile.

"It's got a play button." Said Rayman.

Leo saw it and pushed the play button and a hologram of Bill appeared from it.

"_Incursians are invading Mobius, taking heavy fire, requesting help immediately_." The message Bill said.

Sonic is shocked.

"We need to help Bill." He said serious.

"Why, that's just a hologram of something that seems safe. He'll be better off trying to fend for himself." Said GoGo.

Hologram Bill turned to GoGo mad.

"_Just because I'm a holographic message, it doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying._" Said holographic Bill.

The hologram disappeared.

"That came from Mobius, how are we supposed to get there, our spaceship ran out of gas when we got here." Said Leo.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I know a place." Said Sonic.

Later; the group was walking when Globox sat down.

"We should take a break." Said Globox.

Sonic turned to Globox.

"We've only been walking for 30 seconds." Said Sonic.

"You're making that up." Said Globox.

"You know my shacks still in plain sight, right?" said Sonic.

He pointed to his shack that was only 35 feet away from them.

"It was only 30 seconds." Said Baymax.

Globox is shocked.

"Wow." Said Globox.

"You know what, this is going to take forever." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a remote and pushed the only button on it and a tour cart appeared next to them.

Sonic got in the driver's seat.

"Good thing Tails kept this thing." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You had a cart this whole cart on this island this whole time, and you're just bringing it out now?" said GoGo.

"That was before I realized that the big glute would keep on insisting on a break every 30 seconds." Said Sonic.

Everyone got on the cart just before Sonic drove off.

Later; they were at Eggman's old base.

"Question, why are we on Eggman's property?" said Leo.

"Because he might have a spaceship here." Said Sonic.

"And why is there a roller coaster here?" said Cat.

Sonic looked at Cat.

"I don't know, just for fun maybe." Said Sonic.

The group walked through the lair and walked past a cotton candy making machine.

Rayman and Globox returned and saw all the cotton candy in it and started eating it.

They eventually ate everything in it before they started laughing crazily and ran around the world.

They ran to the Great Wall of China, The Big Ben in London, Hollywood, the Eiffel Tower in France, and Sydney Australia.

But it turned out that Baymax and Randy were moving scenes from behind the two as GoGo was covering her ears.

"When is this sugar going to wear off?" said GoGo.

Rayman and Globox passed out as GoGo smiled.

Sonic sighed.

"Can we just go?" He asked.

Leo looked at the controls and saw a button labeled 'launch this base into space'. He then pressed it as everything started shaking.

Everyone became shocked.

"LEO, WHAT'D YOU DO!?" yelled Sonic.

"This entire base is a space ship." Said Leo.

Theresa became scared that she grabbed Randy's hand very tightly.

"Wow, still got the grip." Said Randy.

The base eventually blasted off into space as two robots named Orbot and Cubot (Sonic Boom) returned and saw everything.

"Uh oh." Said Orbot.

"You're telling me." Said Cubot.

"The boss isn't going to like this." Said Orbot.

"If he even finds out, I mean what's the worst that can happen to that ship?" said Cubot.

In space; Bubbles the Talking Dolphin was reading a newspaper.

"Scientist from earth discovers a cure for all diseases? Interesting." Said Bubbles.

He wasn't paying attention to Eggman's base flying by and hitting Jupiter, causing it to collide with Saturn, destroying the rings.

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to earth some time." Said Bubbles.

He turned around and saw that Jupiter and Saturn were destroyed again.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.


	2. Audition Line

In Nega Dragon's lair; Nega Dragon was next to a copy machine as pieces of paper were being printed.

Nomi Randy entered the room and saw everything.

"Do I really want to know?" said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon turned to Nomi Randy.

"Yes I am holding auditions for my new minions." He said.

Nomi Randy is mad and Nega Dragon saw this.

"No I am keeping you, Kaos, Kundo and Zeltrax. I just need more." Nega Dragon said. "Hopefully they will be better than those traitors."

"Hopefully the front door won't be crowded with villains like it already is." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon is shocked.

"What?" said Nega Dragon.

He went to the front door, opened it up, and saw lots of villains were crowding the place.

"Yikes." Said Nega Dragon.

He turned to Nomi Randy.

"Get some snacks and drinks and a buffet ready." Nega Dragon said. "This may be a while. And get some guest rooms ready."

Nomi Randy nodded before walking off.

Nega Dragon smirked and turned to the line.

"Yes soon I will have great Minions and no one not even the GoldDragonNinja can stop me." He said.

"Actually, I'm only here to use the bathroom." Said one of the villains.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"It's in the tower." He said and pointed left.


	3. The White Space Whale

In space; the heroes were still in Eggman's old hideout.

Sonic was relaxing on a lawn chair while drinking a milkshake. Hiro approached him.

"Tails is a collage graduate?" said Hiro.

"Oh wow, let me guess, the gogo dancer told you." Sonic said sarcastically.

Hiro is mad.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere." Said Hiro, "Especially since an eight year old knows lots of stuff."

"You want to know how he got into collage?" said Sonic.

"I don't want to hear no-okay how'd he get into collage?" said Hiro.

GoGo appeared next to Hiro as well.

"This I got to hear. And nothing like what you did in that last fanfic that introduced us." Said GoGo.

Sonic chuckled.

"Funny story actually." Said Sonic.

**Flashback**

A thirteen year old Sonic and five year old Tails were in an office talking to an African American man who was wearing a business suit.

"So you expect me to put this five year old fox into the Station Square collage of technology just because he's smart?" said the Dean.

"Yes. Yes I do." Said Somic.

The Dean smiled.

"Ok." He said.

**End Flashback**

"You call that funny?" said GoGo.

"No, it was just too easy." Said Hiro, "How about one of your how it should have happened moments."

"Sure." Said Sonic.

**Flashback**

The dean frowned as he saw Tails convert a flashlight into a red laser that made a big hole in the wall.

"This won't work out." Said the dean.

Sonic placed a treasure chest on the table and opened it up, revealing lots of gold coins and gems.

The Dean saw the treasure and his eyes became dollar signs.

"HE'S GOING TO LOVE IT HERE!" yelled the Dean.

**End Flashback**

"How come that didn't happen instead?" said GoGo.

Sonic laughed.

"Oh that did happen." He said.

Hiro and GoGo became shocked.

"If the treasure thing happened, then what was the other story about?" said Hiro.

"You told me to use a story that wasn't very messed up." Said Sonic, "And I did."

GoGo started to walk off.

"Can't believe I wasted two minutes of my life for this." Said GoGo.

With Globox; he was looking at some type of screen with an image of some type of chemistry lab.

"This is one weird radar." Said Globox.

Leo approached the glute.

"I'm pretty sure that's the coffee machine." Said Leo.

GoGo saw this.

"It's got the words 'Mr. Coffee' over the screen for a reason." Said GoGo.

Globox saw the words Mr. Coffee and became shocked.

"Wow." He said.

GoGo sighed.

"This guy is crazy and stupid." She said and walked off.

With Iago, Abu, and Baymax; they were at an exit of the base that lead to the top of the base. Iago was somehow operating GoGo's super suit.

He made the suit get on top of the base and saw lots of giant pearls.

"Space pearls, worth lots of money on the black market." Said Iago.

He chuckled devilishly.

Abu said some stuff in monkey talk.

Iago groaned.

"I told you we'd split it 50/50." Said Iago.

Abu groaned.

Baymax looked at Iago.

"Are you sure you should be messing with GoGo's suit?" The Balloon Bot asked

"The GoGo dancer won't know a thing." Said Iago.

He grabbed a net.

"Come to papa." Said Iago.

He managed to get 11 space pearls and placed them in the ship.

"Okay, just one more." Said Iago.

Suddenly; the Jaws theme song started playing.

Iago heard this and looked around.

"Um what is that?" He asked.

GoGo came and saw what Iago was doing and is shocked and mad.

"IAGO!" She shouted.

Tago turned to GoGo and is scared.

"Trying to make a fortune very quickly now since the theme song to Jaws is playing." Said Iago.

He saw a space pearl slowly approaching him.

"There we go." Said Iago.

Everyone else heard the Jaws theme.

"Where is that song coming from?" said Ben.

"Something bad is going to happen, I know it." Theresa said as she grabbed Randy's hand.

She grabbed it hard and Randy is shocked.

"Theresa you have to stop." He said to his girl.

"Sorry, force of habit." Said Theresa.

Rayman went to a huge door, opened it up, and saw a stock footage orchestra playing the Jaws theme song.

"Oh for-does Eggman also have a stock footage orchestra as well?" said Rayman.

However before an answer is heard a whale sound is heard shocking everyone.

"A whale?" Leo asked.

"In Space?" Hiro asked.

Just then, a GIGANTIC WHALE SHADOW flies over the heroes shocking them.

"WHAT KIND OF WHALE WAS THAT!?" yelled Cat.

The last space pearl approached Iago and he caught it with the net before he put it in the ship and went back in without the suit and closed the hatch.

"Whew, finally." Said Iago.

GoGo became mad.

"You just left my suit out in space." Said GoGo.

"Please, what's the worst that can happen?" said Iago.

The space whale appeared out of the shadows, revealing that it looked like an Orca, but the white parts were black and the black parts were white. It ate GoGo's super suit before disappearing, and the Jaws theme song stopped playing.

Everyone was beyond shocked at what just happened.

"MOBY DICK!" Leo shouted.

"What kind of whale was that?" said Rook Shar.

GoGo became mad.

"A Dead one and he ate my armor." She said ran off an grabbed a spear. "And I want him dead."

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic leaned over to Hiro.

"I think it's time we discussed why you started dating her and what were you thinking." Said Sonic.


	4. Bane, Shark Brothers, and Barbaric Bros

Back on earth; Nega Dragon was at a table getting the auditions ready.

"Okay everyone. First person." said Nega Dragon.

He saw Dave the Intern approaching.

"My name is Dave, and I want to be a member of your evil organization." said Dave.

Nega Dragon looked at Dave.

"What can you do for my organization?" He asked.

"Well, I can build stuff." Said Dave.

Nega Dragon used his robotic eye to scan Dave and saw that he worked for Eggman.

"Next." Said Nega Dragon.

Later; a buff guy named Bane (Batman: The Animated series version) was talking to Nega Dragon.

"So Mr. Bane, why do you want to join my organization?" The Dragon Clone asked.

"Well, I'm powered up by the steroids and toxins that I can pump into my systems and I'm very strong." Said Bane.

"But you're only weakness is when your tube is removed, right?" said Nega Dragon.

"Yes but I can be very useful to you Nega Dragon." said Bane.

Nega Dragon thought about it.

"Well you do look useful Ok your in." He said.

"Thank you." Said Bane.

He walked off as a villain named the Toiletnator (KND) entered the room.

"Hi, I'm-"Toiletnator said before being interrupted by Nega Dragon.

"NEXT!" yelled Nega Dragon.

He pushed a button on the desk as a trap door opened up under the Toiletnator who fell down.

A splash was heard and screaming as well as Sharks snarling and laser blasts were heard.

"Glad I got the sharks I wanted." Said Nega Dragon.

Soon two villains The Shark Brothers (PRLG) Came in and bowed to Nega Dragon.

"Greetings Lord Nega Dragon." said the Red Shark Monster.

"We are the Shark Brothers and we want to work for you." said the Green Shark Monster.

Nega Dragon did some thinking.

"What can the both of you offer for this organization?" said Nega Dragon.

The Shark Brothers smiled.

"We helped our old boss Trecheron getting revenge on Trakeena for framing him." said the Red Shark Monster.

"We know what Mal did to you and we be glad to help you in your revenge on him as well as help destroy your enemies." said the Green Shark Monster.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"You're in." said Nega Dragon.

The sharks left the room as the Barbaric Brothers (MMAR) entered the room.

"I am Merrick Barbaric." said the Red Barbaric Monster.

"And I am Erik Barbaric." said the Blue Barbaric Monster.

Nega Dragon was confused.

"Um what can you two do?" He asked.

The Barbaric Brothers smirked and took a stance and their armor and weapon arms appeared.

Merrick Barbaric has a Drill Arm while his brother Erik has a Buzz Saw Arm.

Nega Dragon was shocked.

"Wow." Said Nega Dragon.

"I know, radical." Said Erik.

"You said it dude." said Merrick.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"You two are in." He said and looked at his clock and looked at the line. "Attention everyone we will take a Five hour break. Anyone who is here to addition can sit and relax. My Chefs will cook you all lunch and you all can see two movies I have here."

The villains nodded.

However; the Toiletnator entered the room with bite marks and burns all over his body.

"Can I just-"Toiletnator said before being interrupted by Nega Dragon pushing the same button.

Toiletnator fell down the same trap door before shark snarls and laser blasts were heard.


	5. Loss of Sanity

Back in space; everyone was watching GoGo who was now dressed up as Captain Ahab, complete with an eye patch, fake black beard, and peg leg on her right leg walking around the ship.

"Alright everybody listen up, this whale ate my armor and we're going to do something about it. We will not leave for Mobius until we get that suit back and that whale is dead, got it?" said GoGo.

Rayman raised one of his hands.

"Our main priority is to head to Mobius to save Sonic's cousin, when did killing a whale become our top priority?" said Rayman.

GoGo went to Rayman and punched his head off.

"It became Top Priority when Iago let the whale eat my armor." She said.

Abu groaned.

"Keep a sharp eye out for the whale, cause we're staying here until he returns and I get my armor back." Said GoGo.

She went to a window and started looking.

Later; the others had beards and were growing board with searching.

"Man this is boring." said Ben and turned to Hiro. "Your girlfriend is crazy."

"Never seen her like this before. Except for when Callaghan was chasing us and the others." Said Hiro.

Cat became mad.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, we've been here for four hours, and we haven't found the whale." Said Cat.

"And wearing these fake beards isn't making it go quicker." Said Leo.

Everyone ripped the beards off when a scream was heard and everyone saw Dog in pain.

"Oh man I forgot I really grew that beard." He said.

"We need to get to Mobius fast." Said Ben.

"But how, GoGo might have the controls for the ship jammed." Said Rook Shar.

Everyone did some thinking before Globox thought of something.

"I have an idea. We can use some type of holographic projectile machine, aim it in space, and convince GoGo that the whale has returned." Said Globox.

"That is stupid." Rook Shar said.

Sonic thought about it.

"No, no, I think Globox has something here." Said Sonic.

Rayman saw an old fashioned image projector and turned it on. He saw himself on a wall.

"Hey, check this out." Said Rayman.

Everyone saw Rayman and the holographic Rayman on the wall and the real Rayman was messing with the image projector, making his holographic self-bigger and smaller.

Kai smiled.

"Perfect." She said and turned to Hiro. "Go get GoGo and tell her we found the whale."

Hiro is shocked.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because it'll take a while to put on lots of makeup on Globox to look like the same whale." Said Kai.

"Amen." Globox said before realizing what Kai said, "Wait what, why do I have to be the whale?"

"Because it was your idea." said Kai.

"And you're practically the same size as the whale." Said Theresa.

Sonic pulled out lots of face paint.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

Everyone started to paint Globox.

Later; Hiro appeared in the same room with GoGo and saw a holographic Globox painted as the space whale in space.

"THAR SHE BLOWS!" yelled Hiro.

GoGo looked at the Hologram and is shocked.

"The Whale." She said.

She pushed a button labeled 'fire all weapons' and lots of lasers were going through the hologram.

"The whale is to strong." Said Hiro.

In another room; Globox was making a bunch of whale calls as Sonic was messing with the projector.

"That's right, keep her distracted for a while, then play dead." Said Sonic.

Randy had a cup of coffee.

"Glad I found a hot drink dispenser." Said Randy.

He drank some coffee but spat it out.

"Yuck, tastes like raw eggs." Said Randy.

"What'd you expect, this is Eggman's property." Said Sonic.

The spat out coffee hit the projector, causing it to spark.

Everyone noticed it.

"Uh oh." Said Sonic.

"That's not good." Said Ben.

Outside GoGo saw something.

"What the?" She asked.

She saw that the hologram of Globox was disappearing before an explosion was heard in the ship.

"Uh, whatever it is, its Eggman's problem now." Said Hiro.

GoGo sighed.

"Maybe I just need a rest from searching." She said and looked at Hiro, "Tell the others to take a break."

"Okay." said Hiro.

He walked off as GoGo slowly followed him.

Back in the room with the projector; Leo was inspecting the projector.

"Look at this, jammed because of the coffee." Said Leo.

"I blame Eggman." Said Randy.

Hiro approached the group.

"What happened?" said Hiro.

"We lost the projector." Said Sonic.

GoGo stayed far away from the group and overheard lots of stuff.

"That's just great, all that time putting make up on Globox has gone to waste." Said Kai.

"Well, GoGo wanted a whale, and we gave her one." Said Globox.

"Yeah, one that turned out to be fake." Said Sonic, "But for some odd reason, very convincing."

"That girl is crazy I mean going after a whale just because it ate her armor. I mean she can always get a new one from Hiro." Ben said. "What Hiro sees in her I will never know."

'Yeah I mean I may be obsessed with money but even I don't take things this far." Iago said.

GoGo became mad before walking off.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Said Sonic.

The group agreed before walking off.

With GoGo; she was nailing a sandwich to a wall.

The others returned and saw what she was doing.

"You know, people prefer putting those in their mouths, but that's another way to go." Said Rayman.

GoGo looked at her friends mad

"I k ow what you all said and did." She said.

Everyone is shocked

"No idea what you're talking about." Said Leo.

"You dressed Globox up as a whale." Said GoGo.

Globox sighed.

"Okay, you caught me, but it was for your own good." Said Globox.

"My own good is to get my armor back. And to make sure of it, I nailed this sandwich to the wall for the person who sees the whale." Said GoGo.

Ben scoffed.

"Seriously?" said Ben.

GoGo placed a bunch of sandwiches on a hatch that leads to space.

"The last sandwich." Said GoGo.

She pushed a button that opened up the hatch and the sandwiches fell into space before the hatch closed.

"Whatever, we've still got enough food on this ship." Said Ben.

However; GoGo placed the fridge and lots of cooking appliances on the hatch and it opened up, sending all the stuff into space before the hatch closed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Ben.

GoGo laughed crazy.

Sonic leaned over to Hiro.

"Seriously, we really need to have that conversation right now." Said Sonic.

Hiro nodded.

"We started dating because of good chemistry." Said Hiro.

Everyone but Baymax and GoGo looked at Hiro in shocked expressions as cricket chirps were heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Sonic.

"Ha, I could get into a good relationship just by pretending to be blind." Said Rayman.

Hiro sighed.

"Look she knew my brother before he died and she is a good fighter who helped me out. Plus she is beautiful and I love her." Hiro said.

GoGo heard this and started to remember her old friend.

But she quickly shrugged it off.

"I'm still going to kill that whale." Said GoGo.

Leo leaned over to Hiro.

"We've got to get off this ship fast, I mean look at her, she's starting to become unstable." Said Leo.

Hiro turned to GoGo who was next to a grave stone that read 'Here lies GoGo's armor R.I.P.' and she was crying.

Hiro turned to Leo.

"What'd you expect, she lost something she really liked." Said Hiro.

"Look again." Said Leo.

Hiro saw that GoGo was now sharpening an Ax and laughing like a mad woman.

Hiro is shocked.

"I think I saw an escape pod somewhere in the kitchen." Said Hiro.

The others ran off screaming without GoGo noticing.

They reached an escape pod and got into it, but Globox became stuck.

"Little help here?" said Globox.

Sonic pulled out some butter and lathered it all over Globox before pulling him into the pod.

However; they were pushed out of the pod and tied up. They saw GoGo emerging from the pod.

"Trying to escape the ship I see. There's still a whale at large." Said GoGo.

"Yeah, large order." Said Randy.

"Shut up." Said GoGo.

"Yes ma'am." Said Randy.

"GoGo, you know I respect you, but my opinion about you is true. YOU ARE INSANE!" yelled Sonic.

GoGo removed Sonic from the ropes.

"Such a sassy person, which is why you'll be bait for the whale." Said GoGo.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

GoGo dragged the hedgehog off.

"You can't use me as bait; it's never wise to eat anything blue. Except for Smurfs, you can eat those guys. But not me, we can talk about this." Said Sonic.

Everyone just sat down on the ground in shock.

"Can I get all his money when he becomes whale chow?" said Iago.

Abu smacked Iago.

"Probably should have went with Honey Lemon Hiro." Said Rayman.

Hiro groaned.

"Shut up Ray." Said Hiro.


	6. More Recruits

Back on earth; Nega Dragon walked into his office with a Mr. Smoothie smoothie.

"Okay everyone, five hours is up. Next." said Nega Dragon.

Soon Scorch (PRJF) came in and bowed. "Greetings Nega Dragon I am Scorch of the Phantom Beasts and I would be happy to work for your organization." Scorch said.

Nega Dragon smiles.

"Your in." He said. "NEXT!"

Soon Black Lance and Megahorn both appeared and bowed.

"Greetings." Black Lance said. "I am Black Lance.

"And I am Megahorn." Said Megahorn. "And it would be great if we worked for you."

Nega Dragon looked at the two.

"Well you both do seem like a great team so ok." Nega Dragon said. "NEXT!"

Soon Ruby Dragon (PRDT) came in and Bowed.

"I am Ruby Dragon and I am very powerful." He said.

Nega Dragon smiled.

"You are in." He said. "NEXT!"

Soon Radster appeared and he bowed.

"Why Hello Lord Nega Dragon I am Radster and I would be very useful to you." Radster said.

Nega Dragon smiled.

"Well I always had a soft spot for Elvis so you're in." He said.

"Thanks you." The Elvis Impersonator Monster said.

"NEXT!" Nega Dragon shouted.

The til_monster left as Toiletnator returned once more.

"Let me just-"Toiletnator said oiletnator returned once more._before being interrupted by Nega Dragon.

"NEXT!" yelled Nega Dragon.

He pushed the same button on his desk and the trap door opened up under Toiletnator's feet and he fell down and snarling and laser blasts were heard.

Nega Dragon is mad.

"Can't that guy give up?" He asked.

Suddenly; a UPS man entered the room.

"Delivery." Said the UPS man.

Nega Dragon was confused.

"What?" said Nega Dragon.

Nomi Randy entered the area and signed for the package before taking it away.

"Anyways, NEXT!" yelled Nega Dragon.

Suddenly; a monster named Retinax (PRWF) entered the room.

He bowed to Nega Dragon

"Greetings Lord Nega Dragon I am Retinax a Org who wants to join your organization." The Eye Org said.

Nega Dragn was confused.

"What can you do?" He asked.

Retinax pulled out his ax and chopped the table in half, scaring Nega Dragon.

"That." Said Retinax.

Nega Dragon was shocked and scared.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"And I'm a very good body guard." Said Retinax.

Nega Dragon did some thinking.

"You're in." said Nega Dragon.

Retinax smiled before walking off.

The Toiletnator returned once again.

"Don't you dare-"Toiletnator said before being interrupted by Nega Dragon.

"NEXT!" yelled Nega Dragon.

He pushed the same button and the Toiletnator fell down the hole, but no snarls or laser blasts were heard.

Nega Dragon was confused.

"What?" He asked.

Toiletnator came back up and was breathing hard.

"Before you do anything to me I have brought you gifts." He said.

Nega ragon was confused.

"You have 10 minutes." He said.

Toiletnator bowed.

"In front of the lair I planted Tenga Warrior Eggs and I have bought you some Krybots." Toiletnator said. "A Gift to a great villain."

Nega ragon was shocked and smiled.

"My Very Own Tenga Warriors Army and Krybots." He said shocked and impressed. "Toiletnator you are in."

Toiletnator smiled.

"Really?" he said.

"No, I've already got foot soldiers of my own." Said Nega Dragon.

He was about to push the button once more, but was stopped by Toiletnator.

"Wait, I'll do anything to prove myself, anything." Said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon did some thinking before smirking evilly.

"You want to prove yourself? Here's what you got to do." Said Nega Dragon.

He pulled out a car battery with jumper cables attached to it and gave it to Toiletnator.

"You've got to attach the jumper cables that are attached to this car battery to the Eiffel Tower in Paris France, then a portal to another dimension shall open up, and hopefully the dimension will have humanoid man eating sharks that you have to kill. Don't return until you've completed this task." Said Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator smiled.

"Yes sir." Said Toiletnator.

He ran off.

Nega Dragon chuckled.

"Dumbass." Said Nega Dragon.


	7. GoGo Eaten

Back in space; Sonic was tied up to a rope attached to the outside of the ship.

GoGo was snickering crazily.

The others were staring at her in shock.

"Yep, she's lost it." said Ben.

"I blame her parents." said Rayman, "I mean, if I spent my entire life acting like Clint Eastwood, I'd go crazy myself.

Sonic is mad and looked at GoGo.

"GOGO YOU ARE CRAZY!" He shouted.

GoGo just laughed crazy and Hiro is worried.

"GoGo I am worried about you." He said.

"I'll get that whale this time for good." Said GoGo.

Cat thought of something.

"What makes you so sure, we've been trying to get that whale for five hours." Said Cat.

GoGo was now dressed as a Maestro.

"Oh, he'll come this time." Said GoGo.

She went to the big door, opened it up, revealing the stock footage orchestra playing the Jaws theme song.

Everyone became shocked and Baymax scanned her and is scared.

"She has completely lost it." Said Baymax.

"Maybe we should have just sent one person instead." Said Dog.

Sonic saw the space whale approaching from a distance and started screaming and shaking in fear.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME, GET IT AWAY FROM ME! ORCA'S REALLY HATE ME!" yelled Sonic.

GoGo giggled crazily.

"Keep on wiggling, he likes it." Said GoGo.

Th_e whale kept on slowly approaching the panicking Sonic.

"Come on, show me the armor, show it to me." Said GoGo.

The whale opened its mouth, revealing GoGo's armor.

GoGo smiled.

"THAT'S IT!" said GoGo.

She closed the door with the stock footage orchestra and the Jaws theme song stopped playing. Causing the whale to stop just halfway up to eat Sonic.

Everyone was shocked.

_GoGo put on a space helmet and jumped out of space and into the whale's mouth. She then put on her armor and started using her disks to slice at the whale.

"Yes, it's finally happening, this whale will be dead. And nothing can make this any worse." Said GoGo.

The doors opened up on their and the stock footage orchestra continued to play the Jaws theme song once more, causing the whale to close its mouth, eating GoGo and disappear.

The conductor turned to the readers and bowed before the doors closed.

Everyone just started in shock.

"I don't believe it." Said Globd eve it."_ox.

"Me neither, the theme to Jaws was needed to lure that whale. WHY DIDN'T ANY OF US FIGURE THAT OUT SOONER!?" yelled Rayman.

Hiro was more shocked and mad.

"I will kill that whale for eating my girlfriend. But let's save Bill first." He said.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, but first, can you get me out of here?" said Sonic.

Later; the ship was flying through space once more.

Hiro was looking out a window depressed as Sonic approached him.

"Sad about losing GoGo?" said Sonic.

Hiro turned to Sonic.

"I really cared about her. I've already lost my parents and my brother. Now a girlfriend." Said Hiro.

Sonic sighed.

"Come on, let's sit down." Said Sonic.

The two sat down on a bench.

"Let me tell you a little story. It happened before I killed Erazor Djinn." Said Sonic.

"This should be interesting." Said Hiro.

"The first time I fought that genie, I met a genie named Sharah of the Ring. She warned me of the danger her world was in and I obliged to help out. During the adventure in the world of the Arabian Nights, we became very close. But when I got the world rings, she nearly betrayed me and sided with Erazor who might have been a past lover. But instead, she took a killing blow that was meant for me instead and died in my arms. I was devastated, which is what caused me to unlock the Darkspine form to defeat Erazor for the first time and seal him in the lamp." Said Sonic, "Sharah meant a lot to me, she was a good friend, and companion. But trust me, the pain for losing a loved one will pass."

Hiro is shocked.

"That happened?" said Hiro.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to lose a loved one." Said Sonic.

Hiro was still shocked.

"PLANET AHOY!" Dog shouted.

Everyone saw Planet Mobius and lots of Incursian ships.

"Oh great, an Incursian fleet, we'll never get passed this." Said Leo.

"No, we won't. Unless I keep the fleet occupied." Said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Sonic confused.


	8. Even More Recruits

Back on earth; Nega Dragon was talking to the new recruits.

"Okay, so far you've convinced me that you're very useful." said Nega Dragon.

The new minions bowed.

"But I need some females minions as well. Plus those Tengas and Krybots will come in handy." Said Nega Dragon. "And may a few more male ones."

Bane is confused.

"I'm useful senior Dragon." Said Bane.

Nega Dragon was about to say something else before Toiletnator returned bruised up and with bite marks.

"Done." Said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Nega Dragon.

"Come on Lord Nega Dragon just give me a chance. I mean the new Foot Minions seem to respect you and I presented them to you as a gift of my loyalty." The Toliet villain said.

Nega Dragon did some thinking before smirking.

"Okay, you want to prove yourself again? Here's what you got to do. Bring me a blue flower with red thorns." Said Nega Dragon.

"Got it." Said Toiletnator.

He ran off.

The others became confused.

"What're the flowers for?" said the green shark.

"To get rid of him. He's an embarrassment to the villain community." Said Nega Dragon.

"Agreed." The Tengas said.

"Anyway let's find new members." Said Nega Dragon.

A woman named Poison Ivy (Batman the Animated Series) entered the room.

"Are there auditions here?" said Poison Ivy.

The others turned to her.

"Why yes. Question, is there some embarrassing villain trying to find blue flowers with red thorns?" said Nega Dragon.

"Nope." Ivy said. "So can I join?"

The Barbaric Brothers were drooling and the Shark Brothers were sweating while the Org General's eyes were out.

"You kiss her on the lips, you die." Said Bane.

Toiletnator returned with a blue flower with red thorns.

"Got it." Said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"Okay, you need to do something else for me this time." Said Nega Dragon, "Dance around a police station naked and moon the cops."

Toiletnator smiled.

"Got it." Said Toiletnator.

He ran off.

"Pathetic." Nega Dragon said. "Anyway you're in Poison Ivy."

Poison Ivy smiled.

"Question, why are you having that guy dance naked in front of a police station?" said Poison Ivy.

"Because he's an embarrassment. Even those do good heroes we always fight think he's not a serious threat." Said Nega Dragon.

**Cutaway Gag**

G was looking through the filling cabinet full of not serious threats.

He got to the letter T.

"Here we go." Said G.

He grabbed a file labeled 'Toiletnator' and placed it in the T section before closing it.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"So yeah, I guess you can say I'm purposely trying to get him out of my hair." Said Nega Dragon.

Poison Ivy nodded and went to the other villains.

"NEXT!" Nega Dragon shouted.

Soon Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar(ALL PRLSR) appeared and bowed.

"Qualified." Said Nega Dragon.

"Wow that was fast. We didn't get to show what we can do." Said Falkar.

"No need to." Said Nega Dragon.

"Why not?" Thunderon asked.

"I'm already impressed." Said Nega Dragon.

He heard his phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Nega Dragon.

A splitscreen appeared and Toiletnator was on the other line.

"I need to make bail." Said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon groaned and hung up.

"Idiot." He said. "NEXT!"

"This'll take a while." Said Ivy.


	9. Stopping the Invasion

Back in space; Sonic was in a huge room on a platform. He started doing a spin dash.

Rook Shar saw a button labeled fire and pushed it.

A huge cannon fired the still spinning Sonic and he went flying towards an Incursian ship.

In the space frogs ship one space frog sees something.

"What is that thing?" said the Incursian.

The still spinning Sonic managed to go through the ship and destroyed it.

Sonic landed on another ship.

On another ship; Princess Attea noticed Sonic on the ship and the destroyed ship and became mad.

"Seriously? That ship cost me lots of money." Said Attea.

Sonic was mad.

"Oh really? Well that's what you get for invading my cousins planet." Sonic said.

"Fire all weapons." Said Attea.

Soon, all the cannons on the ships started firing at Sonic who just ran off, avoiding all the blasts.

"Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We are just destroying one of our ships." Said an Incursian.

Attea shot the Incursian in the chest, killing it.

Back on Eggman's ship, the others saw everything.

"They're distracted." Said Leo, "Move out."

'RIGHT!" Everyone shouted.

However Dog saw something.

"Um Guys the Space Whale is back." He said.

Everyone saw the whale.

"Oh come on. No one's playing the theme to Jaws." Said Ben.

He pushed a button labeled 'crash this ship' and it crashed on Mobius.

The heroes got out and were greeted by lots of Incursians with their weapons out.

"Bad timing." Said Iago.

Just then the Jaws Music is heard and Iago is shocked.

"Definitely bad timing." Said Iago.

Soon everyone sees the space whale and it is charging to the Incursians Ships

The Incursians saw this.

"What the?" One asked.

But the whale charged into one ship, destroying it.

Sonic saw it.

"Huh, neat." Said Sonic.

Back on Mobius; the heroes were still held at gunpoint by the Incursians.

"Don't even think about it." Said an Incursian.

The heroes backed up towards some barrels with soda in them.

"Hey, come on guys. Let's be gentlemen about this." Said Rayman.

He backed into a barrel and saw a cup full of soda and picked it up.

"Can't we settle this over a cup of soda?" said Rayman.

The Incursians still slowly approached the heroes.

"No? Alright then." Said Rayman.

He drank the soda.

"COME ON!" yelled Rayman.

He used the cup to knock the dispensing part of the barrel off and lots of soda hit the Incursians.

Rayman then started sliding around on the ground and the Incursians started opening fire on him, but they kept on missing Rayman due to him constantly moving his body parts.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"It's hero time." Said Ben.

Hiro became shocked.

"You called for me?" said Hiro.

Ben fell anime style.

"Oh come on? Whats next GoGo appearing?" Ben asked.

Soon a yellow Blur kicked some of the frog aliens.

"And she's still alive." Said Iago.

GoGo stopped and smiled.

"Thanks to my new friend the Space Whale." GoGo said

Everyone became shocked.

"YOU TAMED A SPACE WHALE!?" yelled Hiro.

"Turns out, he really hates the Incursians since they killed his race for fuel." Said GoGo, "And he told me that my obsession to kill it was pointless."

"Anyways." Said Ben.

He hit the omnitrix and turned into an alien that looked like Creepox.

"What the?" He asked.

He inspected himself.

"Neat." Said the alien.

"Uh, creepy bug." Said Globox.

"That's a stupid name." said Ben.

"How about Meteor Mantis?" GoGo asked.

Ben smiled.

"I love it." He said.

The heroes charged at the Incursians.

Back in space; Sonic was still running around an Incursian ship.

He then activated his Werehog Morpher, pushed 258 then the moon button before closing it up and becoming the werehog.

Sonic roared.

He stretched out one of his arms and destroyed a cannon.

The Frog aliens are shocked.

"Yikes." Said one of the Incursians.

"That ain't good." Said another.

Sonic's werehog form growled and ran and punched the evil frog aliens.

"AHHHHH!" They shouted.

Sonic then stretched out one of his arms and punched another ship, destroying it.

Phoenix flew by and saw this and smiled.

"Perfectly Awesome." Said Phoenix.

Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Said Sonic.

Back on Mobius; Rayman's feet were kicking lots of Incursians as Rayman was sitting on a chair, combing his hair.

"My hair is great." Said Rayman.

Leo and Rook Shar were fighting some Incurians.

"Behind you." Said Leo.

Rook Shar kicked an alien frog in the chest, knocking it out.

"Duck." Said Rook Shar.

Leo put his head in the shell_ before an Incursian can slice his head off with a sword. The turtle punched the Incursian in the face before putting his head back.

The two were then grabbed by the leg by alien frogs before kicking them across the face and spinning around on their feet.

They soon reached each other and Rook Shar put her hands on Leo's chest and her right leg on his left leg. Leo put a hand on her back and the other hand on her leg.

"Didn't know you were a good dancer." Said Leo.

Shar smiled and blushed at her boyfriend.

"You tease." Rook Shar said before kissing Leo.

Several Incursians were shooting a sleeping Globox, but he wasn't doing anything while getting shot.

"Why won't this guy die?" said an Incursian.

"Our weapons are set to kill." Said another Incursian.

One stopped and ran off.

"That's it I am taking that Earth guys offer and work at the mall." He said and left to earth.

Suddenly; a green Hulk Buster like suit controlled by Attea appeared.

"Hello." Said Attea.

Meteor Mantis groaned before turning back to Ben.

"Not you again." Said Ben.

"What, no flirting lines?" said Attea.

Kai became mad at Ben.

"You flirted with her once?" said Kai.

Ben turned to Kai.

"Don't blame me; blame the Incursian DNA I have." Said Ben.

Rayman became shocked.

"You used that line? It's like the oldest saying in the book." Said Rayman.

"It's true." Ben said.

"He's right." Attea said, "He didn't know what he was doing."

Bill appeared behind Attea and pulled out his blaster before shooting the armor in the back.

Attea turned around.

"Hey, I out to destroy you for this." Said Attea.

Before she could do something, a blue Traptainium arrow hit the armor's chest, causing it to spark out.

It went out of control before moving backwards.

"What gives? This things worth lots of money." Said Attea.

Everyone turned and saw Sonic was aiming his Traptainium bow and arrow.

"The entire fleet is down." Said Sonic.

He put the bow away and saw GoGo.

"Good to see you GoGo, even though you tried to use me as whale bait an hour ago." Said Sonic.

"Yah sorry about that." GoGo said. "I was a little crazy."

Everyone even Hiro and Baymax are mad.

"A LITTLE?! YOU WERE COMPLETLY CRAZY!" Her friends and boyfriend shouted.

"Yeah, it was completely." Said Cat.

Even the Soace Whale nodded.

Phoenix and Bill were confused.

"What happened?" The couple asked.

"This whale ate GoGo's armor, she went crazy, started acting like Captain Ahab, and her obsession with killing it caused her to almost get eaten." Said Iago.

"But I talked her out of it." The whale said in a Brad Garrett voice.

The others became shocked.

Sonic started laughing like a maniac.

"THE WHALE TALKS!" Sonic yelled before continuing to laugh.

He then passed out with his eyes still open and a creepy grin.

Randy leaned over to Theresa.

"You know what I said about not holding my hand tightly?" said Randy.

"Yeah." Said Theresa.

"Forget I ever said anything." Said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

She then grabbed Randy's hand tightly.

"I could get used to this." Said Randy.


	10. TV Interruption

Back on earth; Nega Dragon was talking to his new recruits.

"Well done all of you, I might not have gotten lots of recruits, but you'll do perfectly." said Nega Dragon.

Suddenly; Toiletnator appeared.

"Hey, why didn't you make my bail?" said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" yelled Nega Dragon.

Kundo is mad.

"Does this guy ever quiet?" He asked.

"Oh and there are still some people left." The Toliet guy said.

Mega Dragon smirked.

"I guess there is room for 9 more." He said. "Megahorn, give the Toliietnator something to do."

"Errand boy and receptionist." Said Megahorn.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"Yep." He said and left.

On Bygone Island; the heroes crashed the ship on Eggman's territory and left.

"So, we stopped an invasion, fought a bunch of frogs, and got to see space. I'd say this day turned out perfectly." Said Rayman.

"Not entirely, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior during the trip. I let my obsession get the better of me." Said GoGo.

Hiro looked at his girlfriend.

"GoGo I forgive you." He said.

The heroes walked off as Eggman appeared and saw his base.

"Hey, what happened to my old hideout?" Said Eggman.

Suddenly, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin appeared.

"Is this yours?" said Bubbles.

Eggman looked at the Dolphin.

"And so what if it is?" He asked.

"It destroyed Jupiter and Saturn. Since you're the owner of this place, you're fully responsible for the destruction of those two planets." Said Bubbles.

Eggman became shocked.

"What?" said Eggman.

"See you in court." Said Bubbles.

He disappeared in a portal.

"I need a lawyer." Said Eggman.

At Sonic's shack; Sonic was hooking up his TV to a projector.

He smiled.

"Done." Said Sonic.

He turned on the projector and TV, and the film A Million Ways to die in the West started playing.

"Love this movie." Said Sonic.

Everyone came and had popcorn.

"This should be good." said GoGo.

However the TV Goes black and Nega Dragon appeared on TV laughing.

"Hey, there's a problem with this TV." Said Globox, "It's got some ugly person on it instead of Seth MacFarlane."

Sonic is shocked.

"That's Nega Dragon. G's Clone." said Sonic. "What does he want?"

"I want you to see my new awesome recruits." Said Nega Dragon.

He pointed to his old recruits who were getting very fat and eating lots of pizza and ice cream.

"Oh wow, good recruits." Ben said sarcastically.

Nega Dragon saw this.

"You idiots, move out of the way." Said Nega Dragon.

The old recruits moved away and the new recruits were shown.

Toiletnator appeared waving.

"Hi mom." Said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon pushed him out of the way.

"Get me some eggs." Said Nega Dragon.

The heroes became shocked.

"Hold up…is that the most embarrassing villain ever?" said Cat.

"Yes." Nega ragon said. "Trust me when I say this I had no choice but to hire him. Even though he did bring me Tenga Warriors and Krybots. Anyway let me introduce you to my new minions."

"Blah, blah, blah. Bane, Shark bros, Barbaric bros, Scorch, Black Lance, Megahorn, Ruby Dragon, Radster, Retinax, Poison Ivy, Demonite, Thunderon, Falkar, and the embarrassment you have to put up with." Said Ben.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"Ah but I hired a few more." He said.

Soon Icy Angel flew In and smiled.

"Icy Angel here." She said.

Then Psycho Red came in and laughed.

"Awesome." Said Psycho Red, "The other Psycho Rangers are with me as well."

The other Psycho Rangers appeared.

Soon Damaras arrived as well.

"And me Damaras." Said Damaras.

"Boring." Said Iago, "At least I'm rich from all those space pearls."

Sonic looked at his bird.

"Quiet. There might be one more." He said.

Just then Yokai came in front of Nega Dragon and Hiro and GoGo are shocked.

"For the record, I built a robot to be this guy." Said Nega Dragon.

He then laughed.

Sonic picked up the TV and Nega Dragon noticed it.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Nega Dragon.

Sonic popped the TV opened and grabbed some wires.

"Don't you dare." Said Nega Dragon.

However; the hedgehog removed the wires, killing the TV.

"I've got an untraceable TV." Said Sonic.

Later; they were watching A Million Ways to Die in the West on a Wide Screen HD TV.

"Much better." Said Ben.

He looked at Sonic.

"We should be worried about the new minions right?" Ben asked

"I wouldn't worry too much. We take on creeps like that all the time." Said Sonic.

Rayman became exited.

"All the time? Think maybe I can join you on defeating serious threats some more?" said Rayman.

Sonic pulled out an iPad and did some work with it.

"Not yet. You need to start with not so serious threats if you're to work with us at times." Said Sonic.

He turned the iPad around, revealing a picture of Lord Hater dancing without any clothes on.

"Like Lord Hater." Said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
